


Astra

by lxmisade



Category: Ecce Romani
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Stars, raeda in fossa est, written in latin and english
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxmisade/pseuds/lxmisade
Summary: Night falls in the Appian Way and Cornelia thinks about the stars far away.





	1. Astra - Lingua Latina

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 20 minutes during a particularly boring English class, so it's short.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm only in Latin I, so I don't know everything the language has to offer yet. There's probably a subjunctive or a pluperfect missing here or there. Feel free to correct my errors.

Nondum lucebat et in caelo stellae erat. Cornelia cogitavit:  
  
Flavia stellas amabat. Stella _erat_.  
  
In via, ab domu, Cornelia sola erat. Procul ab pueris, matre, et patre sedebat. Erat necesse epistulae suae apscondita esse.  
  
“Flavia—  
Amo te.”  
  
Non bona fuit. Epistulam apscidit.  
  
“Flavia—  
Est nox in Via Appia, sed non sum frigida. Sum calida—calida cum amore tibi. In hac nocte, astra video. Tu es haec astra!

  
Es meum astrum, Flavia. Amo te.”  
  
Cornelia epistulam mittere volebat, sed non poterat. Raeda adhuc in fossa erat.


	2. Stars - English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing, but translated into English.

It was not yet light and stars were in the sky. Cornelia was thinking:

Flavia loved the stars; Flavia was a star.

In the road, away from home, Cornelia was alone. She sat far away from the boys, her mother, and father. It was necessary for her letter to be a secret.

“Flavia—  
I love you.”

This was not good. Cornelia tore the letter.

“Flavia—  
It is night in the Appian Way, but I am not cold. I am warm—warm with love for you. In this night, I see stars. You are these stars!

You are my star, Flavia. I love you.”

Cornelia wanted to send the letter, but she was unable to. The carriage was still in the ditch.


End file.
